Upgrading a telecommunication network to a software defined network (SDN) architecture implies replacing or augmenting existing network elements that may be integrated to perform a single function with new network elements. The replacement technology may comprise a substrate of networking capability, often called network function virtualization infrastructure (NFVI) that is capable of being directed with software and SDN protocols to perform a broad variety of network functions and services. Different locations in the telecommunication network may be provisioned with appropriate amounts of network substrate, and to the extent possible, routers, switches, edge caches, middle-boxes, and the like, may be instantiated from the common resource pool.